Blood and Vengence: The Diary of Thana Nightshade
by Atroquinine Deadly
Summary: We have all the time in the world to love and hate but it's a shame I have to go now. Please look away as I bleed all that I have lived for. You and me, we're meant to be, maybe in another place, another time we shall finally be together forevermore.


First Sonic the Hedgehog fic! Yay! I know that I shouldn't be writing multiple stories at the same time but this one bit me in the bum and I couldn't let it got to waste. I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: When Paths Collide

Dear Diary,

The name's Thana Nightshade, people call me Death though. Quite suiting, considering I'm an assassin. My mother died when I was born so I was raised by my father, who started to train me when I was at the age of thirteen. I remember what it was like before I turned thirteen, carefree without a thought in the world. I remember my best friend, he always tried to knock some sence into me. Never did work though, me and my father moved when I was twelve. I guess he didn't want my best friend muddling in with my training.

Death.

* * *

I started at my feet as I walked. Father has been boring me with how and how not to use an AK-47, he's been teaching me things I already learned when I was thirteen. The past few weeks have been exetremely easy as well as boring. I know I have my first case very soon but seriously? I don't need to learn things twice, do I?

Suddenly I bumped into something, or most likely someone. I looked up and saw someone offering me their hand, I accepted and they pulled me back up. I stared closely at this person, it seemed like someone I knew. Red fur, blue eyes, dark green shirt and blue jeans. No I can't seem to recall anyone looking like that. I thanked the person and turned.

"Wait!" They yelled. "Do I know you?" So they have the same thought as me, big deal. Doesn't mean we've met.

I shook my head, "No I don't believe so,"

"Oh, I thought you were... never mind, goodbye." They waved before continuing their path. I've sworn I've seen them before, they seem so familar. But where? Oh well, father must be worried. I've been out for quite a while.

I arrived outside my house and open the door. I peered inside but it doesn't seem like anyone was in.

"Father?" I called out then suddenly a black echidna with a scar over his right eye appeared. He wore a nice and clean suit, (clean for now anyway) this is my father, Thanatos Nightshade, everyone calls him Scar though.

"Thana! You've been out ages!" He hugged me tight.

I rolled my eyes and wriggled out of his embrace, "I'm sixteen now! I should be able to what I like!

"I know, but it's hard to accept my baby girl is growing up!" He wailed.

"Would your baby girl be able to handle a gun?" I asked bored, we went through this every single freakin' day!

He shook his head, "But-"

"No buts. " I interupted,"I'm going round to see Than tonight."

Father sighed, "I can't stop you but please be home before eight."

I raised my eyebrow, "Really?"

"Fine, before ten."

"Thanks!" I said before running up to him and giving him a hug.

"Remember to get lots of sleep, tomorrow you have a case," He instructed as I ran out the house.

"Yes father!" I yelled back.

I haven't mentioned Than have I? Than is my big brother, he's only four years older than me. He chose not to go into the family career and is now a famous rock star. He only lives a few streets away so I got to his house fairly quickly. I knock on the door which was answered by the same someone that I bumped into earlier. It seemed that Than is having _another _part_y._

"Hey, it's you from earlier!" The guy exclaimed.

"I do have a name!" I shouted, "It's Death by the way."

"Oh.." He looked disappointed, "I'm Knuckles." Knuckles? It sounds so familiar! It's just on the tip of my tongue!

"Death!" Beamed a dark red echidna coming over to hug me, (boy was I getting a lot of hugs!) "I haven't seen you in ages!"

The thing that annoys me is father's and Than's personality was so similar, I get away from one of them only to be greeted by the other! "Than, it's only been one day!"

"Oh yeah!" He said in realization, I face palmed.

"So I'll you guys to it." Knuckles said walking of to go chat to a white bat. I felt a knot in my stomach as the white bat flirted with him, I have no idea why.

"Hello! Mobius to Death!" Than waved his hand around my face catching my attention.

"Sorry..." I mumbled.

"Do you have a crush on Knuckles or something?" He asked.

I shook my head furiously, "Of course not! How dare you imply that?"

"My baby sister has a crush on Knuckles!" He shouted out causing everyone to look at him, "Oops... " He muttered. I stood on his toe then ran of to the bathroom.

"Than is such an idiot sometimes!" I whispered loudly to myself.

A knock came from the door, I ignored it. "It's me Knuckles." Knuckles said stiffly.

"What is it?" I asked angerily.

"Just coming to check on you." He replied.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" I frowned, even though Knuckles couldn't see me.

He sighed, "Come out!"

I shook my head, again knowing that Knuckles wouldn't see me, "Guess what... No!"

"Then it seems I'm gonna have to force my way in!" He threatened.

"Fine by me, you're the one paying for the costs." I shrugged.

Then in slow motion the door came tumbling down and I swiftly moved to the side to avoid being hit. When everything changed back to normal speed I looked up at Knuckles. The door was seriously strong, I think Than told me it was platinum.

"Woah.." Was all I could say, smooth, Death, smooth.

Knuckles then came and picked me up bridal style and placed me outside the room. Than then came running to the bathroom.

"No! Loouise! Stay with me!" He cried sitting next to the flattened gold toilet.

I mentally kicked him up the bum then turned to Knuckles, "Sorry for all that, I promise you I'll pay for the damage."

He shook hsi head, "It's alright, I'll pay for it."

I noticed he had a watch on so I asked for the time.

"Half past ten, why?" He answered.

"God, time flies, father must be worried sick! I must get home!" I fussed.

"I have my friend's old Extreme Gear you could use?" He suggested

"Could I?" I took a step back bewildered. Why was he doing so much for me?

He nodded and gave me a black Extreme Gear that looked exactly the same to the one I used before I moved...

"Thanks," I say taking the Extreme Gear from him, "It looks familiar."

"Really?" He asked with his face lighting up.

I nodded, "Thanks again, gotta go. See ya later!"

"Alright bye. Just return the board tomorrow, you know where I'll be." He waved as I ran outside.

"Okay!" I hopped onto the board and took off, I returned home quicker than I would if I had walked. I turned the handle and opened the door to see father drenched in blood and crying.

"Thana! I told you to be home by ten! You had me worried to death!" He screamed. (So worried he forgot to change?)

"Time slipped by me, I'm sorry. I would give you a hug but..." I looked up and down him.

He looked at himself, "Sorry, I'll go change. Goodnight darling."

"Yeah goodnight father." I said walking to my bedroom.

First I took of my black boots, then my white skirt. After that I took of my red low V neck top then got changed into my red satin PJs. I lifted up my duvet then snuggled in and started to doze off.

* * *

This isn't my usual style of writing so I want to know what you think about it. Please review!


End file.
